10 Cosas Que Odio De Ti
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: En ésta pequeña carta, están mis sentimientos, pasa a la siguiente hoja dónde da comienzo mi lista de las diez cosas que odio de ti. NaruHina Romance... *Finalizado*
1. La carta

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

 **¡Nueva pequeña historia!**

 **Espero que les gusté, será actualizada cada segundo día, la historia será en once drabbles y un epílogo.**

.

.

.

.

Una gota de sudor se deslizaba lento por su cuello, su respiración era errática y pesada, había corrido durante diez cuadras con una enorme maleta a un lado y una más pequeña al hombro, una verdadero infierno en pleno verano. Llegó bastante tarde pero agradece haber podido tomar el avión, por ello sentada junto a la ventanilla, busca desesperadamente calmar su respiración.

Toma su bolsa de viaje, tiene una tremenda sed tras su última maratón forzada de atletismo, toma su botella de agua y, debajo de esta, se encuentra con un sobre blanco, una carta sencilla que con bonita caligrafía, pintaba al destinatario.

Srita. Hinata Hyūga

Es lo que pinta. La abre después de haberlo pensado un poco, se encuentra con algunas hojas, pero lo que más le impacta, es el sello personal de su compañero; Naruto Uzumaki.

Un poco confundida y con la latente curiosidad que va desde sus ojos perplejos hasta las puntas de sus pequeños pies, Hinata sonríe antes de comenzar a leer;

 _Hinata:_

 _Hola, supongo que para cuándo encuentres la carta ya estarás en el avión, la idea era que la leyeras por la noche o la mañana, pero se que eres algo despistada y la leerias hasta estar tomando agua y eso, solo en el caso de que la notaras._

 _Se que tienes curiosidad sobre el porque he decidido a escribir una carta, pensarías que soy anticuado, pero es por el bien común, por ello y el hecho de que, en el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, no me diste tu correo. Como sea, no he escrito para decirte eso, en realidad mi carta tiene otro motivo._

 _Primero quiero disculparme contigo, hemos sido compañeros pero te he ignorado todo el tiempo, no me mal intérpretes te lo pido, no es que me seas desagradable, es solo que llegaste en una etapa difícil, en un momento que no soy buena compañía, mucho menos un buen amigo, sin embargo ahí estabas todo el tiempo, por cierto, quiero agradecerte por ello._

 _Cambiando de tema; quiero decirte que es una carta algo extensa, hay cosas que quiero decirte y, para ello, he realizado una lista, está detallada y espero que no solo leas el comienzo. No te hagas ideas premeditadas, no hables hasta terminar de leer y por favor Hinata, lee mi carta por completo._

 _Pasa a la siguiente hoja por favor, allí comienzo mi lista; 10 cosas que odio de ti._

Hinata sonríe al leer el nombre de la lista, sin duda es algo que no esperaba, o quizá sí. Deja su botella de un lado y pasa a la siguiente página, no sabe que le espera entre todas esas palabras, pero no puede evitar sonreír.

—Me pregunto que es eso que Naruto-kun odia de mí

Sonríe y lee la hoja blanca que sigue...


	2. Número uno

_Número uno; tus ojos._

 _Al preguntarme las cosas que odio de ti, tus ojos es lo primero que llega a mi mente y es que Hinata, realmente odio tus ojos plata y tu dulce mirada._

 _Los odio y no porque sean bellos como nungunos, los odio porque me paralizan, porque son cálidos, porque me atraen y no puedo evitar verlos._

 _No me gustan porque son demasiado puros, tanto que siento que puedes ver a través de mí, porque penetran mi falsa insensibilidad y desapego, porque pueden ver cuándo algo me molesta, porque me leen con facilidad, porque me siguen y me ponen nervioso, por que tienen un curioso brillo de felicidad._

 _Me disgustan por que son diferentes, son extraños y son muy lindos, porque son grandes y expresivos, porque no puedo evitarlos, porque con ellos me conecto conmigo mismo, porque me gusta perderme en ellos mientras me miras y sonríes._

 _Odio tus ojos, porque realmente me gustan, porque los veo cada noche en la luna y deseo verlos por las mañanas cuándo despierto._

 _Hinata, realmente me disgustan tus ojos porque me distraen del resto de tu cuerpo, porque son tuyos y porque tengo celos de ellos, por que quiero ser como ellos, quiero ser parte de ti y de tus sueños._


	3. Número dos

_Número dos; tu cabello._

 _¿Hace falta que lo explique?_

 _Yo realmente detesto tu cabello largo y azulino, que danza coqueto con tu caminar, que acaricia tu cintura y se abraza a tu blanco cuello._

 _Odio su aroma a canela y manzanas, y el brillo bajo el sol que resalta aun más la belleza de tu cara. Me molesta la forma en que lo tocas en invierno, la manera en que se desliza entre tus dedos cuándo lo acaricias, lo bonito que se mira cuando giras._

 _No puedo soportar la manera en que parece abrazarte mientras caminas, como te recorre la espalda cuándo te inclinas, como se mofa de mi miserable existencia al acariciar tus pechos por encima de la tela y tu ni siquiera te molestas._

 _Me disgusta bella dama, porque quiero ser yo quien te abrace, por que deseo que sean mis dedos los que acarician tu cadera y cintura, porque le envidio y me molesta ver como le acaricias, le tratas y lo admiras._

 _No me gusta tu cabello, lo odio porque cuándo usas un vestido descubierto, no puedo degustarme con la lechosa piel de tu espalda, mientras ese cabello tuyo se regocija acariciando._

 _Lo odio porque me gusta, lo odio por que lo envidio, lo odio porque te quiero._


	4. Número tres

Número tres; tu sonrisa.

La odio, la odio, la odio y la odio.

Pienso que deberías aprender a controlarla o encerrarla en una jaula porque es demasiado peligrosa para mí. Ten un poco de consideración mujer y alejala de mí.

Todos saben que no soy un amargado, contrario a ello me considero bastante divertido, sin embargo considero sano tener un correcto mal día, pero parece que contigo, eso carece de sentido.

¿Cómo podría no odiarla si traspasa mis barreras con mucha más fuerza que un bala a corta distancia?

Sin importar lo que haya pasado durante mi mañana, tu sonrisa llega como un milagro que todo lo salva, no importa si el agua caliente se ha evaporado y en su lugar me he congelado en el baño, da igual si se me ha roto el auto o nuestro jefe casi me ahoga en trabajo, nada de ello tiene validez si llegas y sonríes apenas me vez.

La detesto porque no puedo evitar verla, porque es tan bella que no puedo evitar esbozar una yo también.

Hinata, odio tu sonrisa porque me encanta, la odio porque no es solo para mí, me molesta porque no soy el único que las ve, la detesto porque calienta mi pecho y te hace ver mucho mas hermosa e inalcanzable para mi pobre ser.

No me gusta, porque me encanta y eso me molesta, la odio por que es bella y hace que quiera besarte.


	5. Número cuatro

Número cuatro; tus labios.

¿Por qué rayos son tan rosados? Yo no lo entiendo.

Has algo por bondad de los cielos, pintalos de feo negro o cualquier cosa que borre ese deseo de probarlos que me taladra la mente.

Los odio Hinata, odio que sean tan rosados y lindos, como un par de suaves pétalos que se han posado en tu bonito rostro, odio que se vean aun mas bellos cuando sonríes y que me distraigan de tus palabras cuando me hablas.

Detesto cuando los muerdes y los acaricias con la punta de tu lengua, me molesta que sean una tentación de mi día a día, que mis propios labios se mueran por probarlos, que mis ojos sean llamados por su belleza cada vez que saludas, sin importar si es de cerca o desde la puerta.

Odio que se me antojen deliciosos y que se cuelen en mis sueños por las noches, realmente me disgusta verlos en las fresas de mi desayuno o en las rosas que dejo cada mañana sobre tu escritorio.

Me molesta Hinata, los odio porque me tientan, me llaman, por que los deseo, porque me encantan, porque sueño con probarlos, los odio porque no puedo tocarlos, los odio porque estoy celoso de que sean ellos los que son acariciados por tus dedos y no yo.


	6. Número cinco

Número cinco; tu voz.

En la escala del uno al diez, tu voz se lleva un cien, ya puedes imaginarte cuánto es que la odio.

¿Tienes idea de los frustrante que es para mí ignorarte, comportarme frío y tratar de ignorante mientras soy totalmente capaz de reconocer la dulzura de tu voz entre el gentío en medio de la hora pico?, no, no lo sabes y eso hace que la odie más.

Me molesta enormemente estar tan tranquilo en mi escritorio y, que al oir tu voz no pueda evitar voltear, es como si mis oídos tuviesen un radar para encontraré, como si tu voz fuese el llamado de los ángeles, un sonido etéreo que no puedo dejar de escuchar.

Me molesta tu voz cuando dices mi nombre, me molesta porque hace mi corazón latir, tanto y con tanta fuerza que temo se vaya a salir, porque tu voz me hace sonreír y sentirme feliz de que estés allí.

Hinata, odio tu voz cuándo cantas, la odio porque es como la sinfonía de los ángeles, porque me dan calma, porque me arulla, porque penetra cada poro de mi piel, por que me gusta, porque me encanta, porque es tuya.

Me disgusta porque deseo poder escucharla al oído, cada noche antes de dormir.


	7. Número seis

Número seis; tus mejillas.

Tengo una lista de las cosas que odio en todo el mundo, las verduras encabezaban la lista pero han descendido al número dos, todo eso porque tus mejillas se han robado la corona en la negra lista.

Me repudia verlas suaves y rosada, pero no es porque sean suaves y rosadas, mi odio procede del hecho de que no puedo apretarlas. Eso si que me enfada.

Deberías hacer algo con ese par de bombones que adornan tu carita, lo digo en serio, no puedo soportar verlos sin derretirme por el deseo férreo de tomarlos entre mis dedos y moverlos de arriba a abajo o tirar de ellos, es tu culpa, tus mejillas son tan bella que dan miedo.

Me disgustan enormemente cuándo haces un puchero de manera inconsciente, me enferma eso porque no me dan ganas de apretujarlas, contrario a ello quiero llenarlas de besos o pellizcarlas con mis labios.

Me enfada de sobre manera ver cuan tierna puedes lucir en invierno, con esas mejillas realmente lindas que se pintan de rosa.

Los odio porque no puedo acariciarlas, porque cuándo lloras no puedo borrar con besos las lágrimas que se posan sobre ellas, las odio porque me gustan, porque no puedo tocarlas, porque te hacen mas encantadoras y porque entre mas las admiro, menos puedo resistirme.

Las odio porque lucen sublimes, porque son lindas, por que me gustan, porque son tuyas.


	8. Número siete

Número siete; tus manos.

No hay forma en que puedas imaginarlo, es imposible que lo hayas pensado, pero yo en verdad odio tus manos.

Esas pequeñas y suaves manos que me erizan la piel cuándo rosan con las mías, que me hacen perder el control y se muestran ante mi desdicha como las únicas dignas de posarse en las maravillosas curvas que se arrastran desde tu cintura hasta tu cadera.

¿Es que deseas acabar con mi vida?

De no ser ese el caso, no puedo explicarme el porque tomas mi rostro entre tus pequeñas manos cuándo me encuentro distraído y te has cansado de moverme de un lado a otro, deberías saber que tus manos pequeñas sobre mis mejillas amenazan con robarse mi vida de un paro cardíaco.

Odio que al ser tan suaves, finja que aún no te escucho tan solo para que las dejes en mi rostro por otro rato, me molesta que tenga que pegarme a ti para rozar mis manos con las tuyas, me enoja muchísimos que sean esas manos las que acaricien tus labios y den calor a tus mejillas.

Las odio porque estoy celoso, porque en mis momentos de mayor debilidad y cuándo me permito pensar de más, deseo que esas manos se abracen a mi espalda y me dejen marcas rojizas en evidencia de todo lo que me permito pensar de ti. Las detesto porque se me antojan lindas, porque no puedo tomarlas entre mis manos y depositar en ellas un beso de mis labios.

Las odio porque son ellas las que reciben los besos directos de tus belfos rosados, cuándo los lanzas escondida tras la puerta hacia mí, creyendo que no te veo, sin saber que tomo entre mis manos el fantasma de tu beso volador y lo atesoro junto a mi pecho, sonriendo como un puberto.


	9. Número ocho

Número ocho; tu timidez.

¿Qué onda contigo?, digo explicame para que entienda, ¿por qué eres tiernamente tímida?, ¿no puedes ser solo tímida y ya?

Yo no puedo soportar ver como te sonrojas cuando te acercas, ¿qué no vez que me dan mas ganas de apretar tus mejillas?, eres tan inconsciente de lo que tu timidez le hace a mi pobre corazón y eso definitivamente me molesta.

Me molesta mucho.

Odio tu timidez cuándo te ofrezco comida, vamos, yo solo quiero darte comida en la boca, de mis palillos y que de la manera menos premeditada posible, nos demos un beso indirecto, ¿por qué no pones de tu parte?

Si te pones toda tímida a mí me provoca ganas de besarte.

Yo no puedo vivir así, no es sano Hinata. Odio tu timidez porque me provoca, la detesto porque cuándo mas tímida me pareces, mas adorable te vuelves, más me gustas, mas te sueño, más me enamoras, por favor controlate.

Me disgusta tu timidez porque, cuando voy a besarte por primera vez no puedo controlarme y, en lugar de un suave beso, termino comiendome tus labios con mucho deseo, mas del necesario y eso no es bueno, agradezco que sea un sueño dónde te beso, por eso te ruego, controla tu timidez, quiero que nuestro primer beso sea muy bello.

Odio ese lado tímido por muchas razones, pero principalmente porque te tiemblan los labios y me dan mas ganas de besarlos.


	10. Número nueve

Número nueve; tu complexión.

¿No aprendes cierto?

A ti no te basta con todo lo que me provocas, claro que no, por ello te empeñas en volverme loco, ¿sabes?, eres muy cruel señorita.

Me fastidia y me enferma tu complexión de chica hermosamente pequeña, apenas llegas al metro sesenta y, es realmente adorable esa medida, digo, va contigo muy bien, te queda.

¿Por qué lo odio?, ¿no lo imaginas?, yo te lo voy a decir;

Me disgusta muchísimo el verte a mi lado, en lugares infestados de gente y que mi cuerpo desee protegerte. Yo no puedo concebir ese deseo que me consume de rodear tu pequeño cuerpo de ángel con mis brazos, esas ganas de posar mi barbilla sobre tu cabeza mientras camino detrás de ti. Hinata, eso no es sano, me estoy volviendo loco de solo imaginarlo.

¿Te has visto durante el invierno vistiendo gorrito, guantes, buffanda y un abrigo peludo?, seguro que no. ¡Te vez adorable!

Odio querer correr hacia ti para tomar tu carita fría en mis manos y besar tus labios. Estás Matándome.

Odio tu complexión pequeña porque es tierna, sublime, bella, tentadora, majestuosa, porque lo amo, me encanta, me llama, hace latir mi corazón, atrae mi mirada y sobre todo, porque te hace perfecta lo que conlleva a quererte aun mas, y eso a su vez, trae la cruel consecuencia de morirme de ganas de abrazarte por la espalda aun que todavía no eres mi novia.


	11. Número diez

Número diez, tú.

Explicarlo sin verme como un idiota es una odisea. Comencemos, ¿bien?

Te odio Hinata y eso es porque has roto todos mis esquemas.

Desde que fui traicionado por una cruel mujer, me juré a no enamorarme de nuevo, enfocarme en mi trabajo y ser un soltero promedio que pasa desapercibido, pero entonces llegaste y me hiciste quedar como tonto.

Todas mis barreras las derribaste, lo que construí a base de lagrimas y sacrificios lo echaste abajo con una sonrisa, me hiciste creer y sin siquiera intentarlo, me enamoraste a tal punto que siento que no puedo estar sin ti.

¿Qué me has hecho mujer?

Traté de convencerme de que te odio, pero ya lo has leído, te odio porque me encantas. Quisiera tener el valor para decirte esto de frente, pero no se si podré soportar estar frente a ti sin besarte como en mis mejores sueños.

Yo no quería enamorarme, pero tu te colaste en mi ser sin preguntarme, no tienes modales Hinata, te metiste en mi corazón como si de tu casa se tratara.

No hay palabras como expresarte lo que siento, por ello usaré lo que tengo mas a mano y seré directo; tu realmente me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti, quiero poder probar tus labios, tomar tus manos mientras caminamos por el parque, quiero comer helados a tu lado y manchar de crema tu pequeña nariz, quiero ser feliz a tu lado y mas importante, quiero hacerte feliz.

No se si tu me odias tanto como yo, pero si es así, asegúrate de enviarme un correo electrónico y confesarte, te he dejado mi email en las notas de tu bolsillo.

Me siento triste de no poder verte en un año, y aun que me he despedido de ti antes de irte, siento que el tiempo se pasa lento cuando no estas aquí. Si me odias por favor espera un poco mas, yo esperare por ti hasta tu regreso, justo como has esperado por mi, no dejes de amar a alguien como yo, pero que ese alguien, sea solo yo.

te quiero.

Naruto Uzumaki.


	12. Fin

**Hola!**

 **Una enorme disculpa, cometí un error, publiqué el epílogo antes del final xD ahora lo he corregido, en compensación les daré un capítulo extra los más bonito que pueda :3**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Hinata se fue al otro lado del mundo en una oportunidad espectacular de trabajo por un año, dos semanas desde que Naruto entregó su carta de confesión, dos semanas que lleva sumido en la desesperación.

Su cabello está hecho un desastre, lo ha movido desesperado por no recibir un correo de Hinata, ¿será que aún no había encontrado el sobre?, la chica era despistada, tales cosas podían suceder.

Se movió en la silla y se alejó del escritorio, necesitaba despejar su mente y ponerse a trabajar, estaba bien que era un ejecutivo importante pero tarde o temprano sus trabajadores se darían cuenta que le estaban haciendo el trabajo y eso, no estaría nada bien.

La puerta de su oficina sonó con dos golpes, no se molestó en responder, tan solo medil gruñó. Gaara entró serio a la oficina, miró a los lados y en una esquina descubrió al rubio Uzimaki, sentado en su silla con la mirada perdida.

—Naruto, correo —avisó mostrando la correspondencia en su mano

El rubio bufó y le ignoró.

—Tienes una carta personal, de tu kouhai, Hinata Hyūga

Naruto se levantó de un salto, tomó la carta blanca con aroma de lirios, sonrió mientras lanzaba el resto de la correspondencia al suelo y se sentaba de nuevo. Gaara le observó confundido, pero decidió no preguntar y solo abandonó el lugar.

Naruto abrió la carta con cuidado y velocidad, era solo una página, se sintió un poco temeroso de lo que pudiese encontrar pero se obligó a tranquilizarse antes de leer lo que decía;

Naruto;

Hola, estoy muy contenta de haber recibido una carta, sobre todo porque es una carta suya. Debo agradecerle por el tiempo que se tomó para hacerla, realmente me vi muy emocionada por cada una de sus palabras.

Por cierto, ya que ha sido sincero conmigo, me propongo responderle de la misma manera, por ello le digo que yo lo odio con la misma fuerza. Sobre todo su sonrisa, la odio porque he deseado borrarsela a besos.

No puedo hacer una lista de lo que odio, sería vergonzoso, sin embargo me siento alagada de que usted me lo haya dicho de esa forma tan desfachatada y sincera.

Voy a confesarme como me lo ha pedido, usted me gusta mucho, y me disculpo por haber derribado sus barreras alegando, de antemano, que no me arrepiento de nada. Ahora mismo estoy sonrojada mientras escribo esto, pero debo dejarle en claro que sus sentimientos son totalmente correspondidos, por favor espere por mí en lo que regreso a casa, y entonces, cuando esté de regreso, tengamos una cita comiendo helados.

Decidí escribir una carta, es muy romántico, lamento hacerle esperar hasta que el correo arribe a su oficina, pero en recompensa a la espera, he depositado un beso al reverso, puede posar sus atractivos labios en el y obtener un beso indirecto, un incentivo hasta que pueda darselo de propia mano.

No puedo seguir escribiendo, estoy muy avergonzada, espere a nuestra siguiente conversación.

PD: me tomé la libertad de agendar mi correo en su teléfono dos semanas después de habernos conocido, eso fue hace dos años ya, reviselo.

Te quiero mucho.

Hinata Hyūga.

Naruto sonrió cuándo terminó de leer la carta, giró el papel y no lo pensó antes de estampar sus labios sobre el beso marcado en el papel, sonrojándose con violencia mientras dejaba caer su cara sobre la mesa.

Fueron más de veinte minutos que se tomó para recuperarse, con la sonrisa intacta en su cara, tomó pluma y papel, se saboreó los labios, golpeó sus mejillas, se estiró un poco, se preparó mentalmente y comenzó a escribir su respuesta.

Futura novia, Hinata:...


	13. Epílogo

Correr por las calles de Japón con una maleta enorme en la mano y una mas pequeña al hombro le suena como un dejavu, pero no de una vida pasada, tan solo de en año atrás, cuándo por corto tiempo dijo adiós.

Esta vez también son diez cuadras las que ha tenido que correr, pero ahora por un riesgo mayor y no porque un vuelo fuera a perder. Ésta vez está en juego el amor.

Reprime una maldición entre sus labios, no debió haber optado por los tacones, pero había sido testaruda y la idea de lucir preciosa ante Naruto le sonaba de maravilla, había sido una buen argumento, al menos lo fue en su momento.

Ha considerado durante su extensa carrera, dejar la maleta detrás de un arbusto, tomar sus tacones en mano y salir corriendo como un rayo, ya después podría volver por ella, sin embargo considera que no vale la pena perder tiempo ocultándola, mejor la sigue arrastrando entre tumbos y algunos cracks que avisan que algo se rompe. Ella puede romper todo a su alrededor, pero jamás el hermoso corazón de aquél hombre.

Su cabello largo vuela a su espalda, se le han caído las gafas en la anterior cuadra, y puede sentir las pequeñas gotas de sudor que van de su cuello hasta sus pechos. No quería parecer un estropajo frente a él, pero era eso o dejarle plantado.

Ya puede divisar el parque de cerezos, seguro que el hombre lleva esperando un buen rato y, de no ser así, lo mas seguro es que se haya marchado. Hinata no se rinde, afianza el paso y le da mas velocidad a su carrera, llega hasta uno de los caminos del parque y sigue corriendo aunque no debería hacerlo, está prohibido. El guardia ya le mira dispuesto a seguirla.

Diablos.

Baja la velocidad, no quiere ir a prisión, no hoy. Camina veloz sin llegar a correr, en el mismo camino justo al frente, divisa una cabellera rubia que danza con el viento, el chico también viene corriendo.

El guardia lo mira feo.

Ambos se detienen frente al otro respirando de forma pesada, hay al menos cinco metros de distancia, el guardia los vigila de lejos, preparado para seguirlos si siguen corriendo.

—Lo siento —dicen los dos—, se me hizo tarde.

Hinata está sorprendida, Naruto Uzumaki odia llegar tarde a cualquier lugar, pero allí está, frente a ella sudado por una carrera de al menos, quince cuadras, con las mejillas sonrojadas y desviando la mirada. Demasiado lindo, tan lindo que quiere llenarle el rostro de besos.

Deja salir una suave risa que se convierte en una carcajada limpia, el aire mueve su cabello y refresca su cuello, Naruto le mira aun mas avergonzado, quiere hundir su rostro en la tierra y no ser la burla de la pequeña mujer que lo tiene tan enamorado.

—Lo siento —dice Hinata tratando de contener la risa—, es que luces tan tierno, Naruto-senpai

Naruto está a punto de hechar humo por las orejas, la vergüenza le supera.

Hinata se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y sus mejillas se ponen rojas, baja su mirada, después de decir aquello no puede sostenerle la mirada, se lamenta un poco y se reprende, haber estado en el extranjero le ha vuelto un poco desverhonzada. No, la culpa es de Naruto, si tan solo no luciera tan tierno, o sexy por terminar de correr.

Diablos.

Hinata cubre su rostro con sus pequeñas manos, siente que podría desmayarse si él le mira de esa manera, no se ha dado cuenta que él se ha acercado, lo nota cuando siente unos grandes brazos rodear su cuerpo en un abrazo y el aroma de su perfueme la embriaga por completo.

Separa sus manos de su rostro, tiene miedo de que sea todo un sueño, aun así, se permite rodear la cintura del contrario con sus brazos respondiendo al abrazo, se permite realizar el sueño de muchas chicas, poner su rostro en el pecho fuerte de su enamorado, del chico al que quiere, casi muriendo al instante cuando recibe un beso en su cabello.

Pasan algunos minutos, ambos se sienten cómodos, el silencio se siente liviano, como si estuviesen en una burbuja alejados del resto del mundo, a Hinata le gusta mucho ese sentimiento, Naruto se siente feliz y completo.

—Hina —dice sin separarse de ella

—¿sí?

—Ahora que estás de regreso... —duda un poco— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Hinata levanta confundida la mirada

—¿No eramos novios ya?

—Si, pero quiero que seas mi novia no solo de cartas

Hinata sonríe mientras se miran fijamente y asiente.

—Sí

Naruto sonríe avergonzado, lleva sus manos hasta la carita de su novia, acaricia las suaves mejillas hechas de bombones rosados, como había deseado hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Acerca su rostro al de ella, siente su cara arder cuándo Hinata acaricia sus propios labios con la lengua.

Naruto une sus labios en un beso delicado, se permite saborear los belfos ajenos mientras siente que puede morir en cualquier instante, los labios de Hinata son mas suaves y dulces de lo que imaginaba. Son perfectos.

Hinata atrapa entre sus labios los de su amado, realmente había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, pero ningún sueño podía compararse a la realidad que la tenía temblando, ningún sueño le hacía justicia a los labios de Naruto Uzumaki.

Se separaron tras escuchar el "Ugh" de un niño, ambos rieron divertidos por su carita asqueada y se abrazaron de nuevo.

—Te quiero —dijo Naruto

—Te quiero —respondió Hinata

El guardia sonrió mientras veía a la pareja caminar tomados de las manos, el chico rubio de traje arrastrando con la maleta de la joven de ojos bonitos, sonriendo felices, coqueteandose el uno al otro, queriéndose mucho.


	14. Extra

La luz del sol de medio día golpeaba con fuerza, el aire soplaba trayendo consigo el característico olor del mar, y el sonido de las olas que rompían, se combinaban con la suave melodía de la música.

Había una pequeña carpa blanca decorada con hermosas flores blancas, sillas del mismo color y un arco de flores lilas, blancas, marfiles y algunos lindos cristales, haciendo alusión a lo que en aquélla playa se celebraba. Los invitados ocupaban poco a poco sus lugares, hundiendo sus pies entre la arena blanca, vistiendo frescos trajes aptos para el lugar y la situación.

Algunos minutos fueron suficiente para que se viera totalmente lleno el lugar, la felicidad se hacía presente en el mágico lugar, era cálido y romántico, algunas parejas dejaban escapar suaves suspiroa ante la visión de ensueño que suponía todo a su alrededor.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio cuándo una pequeña de diez años ingresó, caminando con pasos lentos en el pequeño pasillo creado por las flores, dejando a su paso pétalos blancos, sonriendo mientras miraba siempre al frente, donde una pequeña manta de seda blanca esperaba. Todo era tan perfecto ante los ojos inocentes de Himawari Uzumaki.

El publico se puso de pie cuando vislumbraron a una pareja avanzar, ambos vistiendo de hermoso perla, tomados de la mano e irradiando felicidad. Ella con un vestido delgado que rodeaba con dulzura su cintura, su cabello antes largo, cortado a la altura de sus hombros, dejando una visión preciosa de su bellísimo rostro, luciendo un maquillaje leve y bastante natural, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes de emoción.

A su lado, él parecía bastante nervioso, pero ello no opacaba su evidente felicidad, esa que se reflejaba perfectamente en su sonrisa enorme, dejando poco visibilidad para aquellos ojos azules que brillaban cada vez más, mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de su compañera.

Ambos ocuparon su lugar al frente de todos, sin soltar sus manos ni un solo segundo, siendo abrazados por su pequeña hija y el mayor, Boruto Uzumaki, quienes tomaron lugar cada uno a un costado.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que nos vimos —comenzó el rubio—, llamaste mi atención desde ese momento, pero era testarudo y me negaba a ver lo evidente, para mi eras solo una chica extraña, pero en mi vida eras un torbellino, uno repleto de emociones que me tenía hecho un desastre.

Hinata sonrió tímida.

—En aquellos momentos no pensé en lo importante que serías en mi vida, pero lo sospechaba y trataba a toda costa de alejarte, entonces llegó ese día, el día en que te irías de mi lado temporalmente, entonces sentí miedo. Estaba aterrado de que lejos encontrarás un hombre mejor, tenía miedo de amarte como lo hacía, pero me daba más miedo verte lejos, verme lejos de ti y tu belleza que me dolía, por ello recurri a escribir una carta, aquélla que estaba llena de las cosas que más odiaba de ti, enumerando las cosas que me habían atraído, perdido y me tenían loco por ti.

Naruto suspiró y sonrió de nuevo a su esposa.

—No pensé que la aceptarías, después de todo nadie dice que te odia en jna declaración, pero era desconfiado y seguía lastimado por el pasado, claro que eso no parecía importante, pues accediste a tener una pre relación a distancia, haciendo que mi corazón bombeara con mayor fuerza y que sintiera que moriría en cualquier instante. Ahora ya han pasado diecisiete años desde que comenzamos una relación, desde que volviste corriendo por mí hasta un parque, desde que un niño se sintió asqueado ante nuestra demostración de amor, desde nuestro primer beso. Hoy sin embargo no es eso lo que celebramos, en cambio estamos para renovar nuestra promesa de amor eterno ante nuestra familia, aquélla promesa que hicimos hace quince años y que hoy se siente con mucha más fuerza.

Hinata asintió suavemente mientras Naruto limpiaba una pequeña lágrima que bajaba por su pálida mejilla.

—Son quince años desde que nos casamos, donde hemos pasado buenos y malos momentos, pero en todos nos mantenemos juntos, porque sin importar las diferencias, nos amamos con locura, y no veo mi vida lejos de ti, más que el amor de mi vida, eres mi alma gemela y aunque hay cosas que odio, son mil cosas que amo de ti, mil razones no necesarias para quedarme junto a ti.

Hinata comenzó a llorar un poco, estaba tan conmovida por las palabras de su esposo, llevó su mirada hacia su hija que trataba con todas sus fuerzas contener las lágrimas, terminando por observar las mejillas rojas del rubio de su corazón, mientras trataba de no perderse en la belleza de sus ojos azules y brillantes.

—Naruto-kun —comenzó con voz suave—, puedo decir que estos han sido los mejores años de mi vida, los más felices y los más hermosos. Me has hecho esposa y madre, dándome dos hijos hermosos y adorables, siendo el hombre que cualquiera pudiese querer.

—Aquél día que te conocí, supe que eras alguien especial, podía ver el dolor de una decepción en tus preciosos ojos, pero también vi la bondad de tu corazón, siendo lo segundo lo que me enamoró, haciendo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza y mis nervios me volviesen tímida en tu presencia.

—Han sido quince años hermosos, hemos pasado pruebas difíciles pero nuestro amor siempre será mas fuerte, algo como el tiempo y la distancia no es un reto, solo nos une cada vez más, fortaleciendo el sentimiento que burbujea en mi pecho, haciendo que te ame de tal forma que antes, nos hubiese parecido imposible. Ahora que rectificamos ante nuestra familia y amigos, renuevo mi promesa con más fuerza, prometiendo de nuevo amarte y respetarte, cuidar de ti tal como cuidas de los niños y de mí, siempre velando por nosotros, amándonos.

—Mi amado Naruto-kun, hay mil cosas que amo de ti, pero hay una sola cosa que quiero decir; Gracias por nacer.

—Te amo —dijo Hinata

—Te amo —respondió Naruto

La nueva promesa se vio sellada por un beso profundo y lleno de amor, ante las miradas enternecidas de familiares y amigos, la incómoda de su hijo mayor y la enamoradiza de la menor.

Los aplausos y gritos se hicieron presentes, el beso fue roto lentamente y ambos sonrieron con las mejillas sonrojadas, como hace quince años en su boda, cuándo eran solo dos enamorados con un futuro incierto, una carta de odio como declaración y mucho amor por dentro.

¡FELICES BODAS DE CRISTAL!

Se escuchó por todo el lugar, los esposos tomaron de la mano a sus hijos y caminaron a orillas del mar, con una promesa renovada y una familia unida.

—Cariño —llamó el rubio a su esposa

—¿Si? —respondió ella abrazándose a él

—Odio tu cuello

—¿Por qué? —dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

—Se me antoja dulce y me dan ganas de morderlo —respondió coqueto

—Calla Naruto-kun, los niños podrían escuchar

—Ellos van bastante adelante, mi pequeña Hinata-chan

—¡Pervertido! —gritó Boruto a lo lejos.


End file.
